


Escape to Baker Street

by Padfootette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfootette/pseuds/Padfootette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caesarea Lissette Kira Potter (femHarry!) thought that after she had finally defeated the dark Lord Voldemort her life would have gone back to normal. Well as normal as it could ever be when you were considered famous in the Wizarding world. However with friends abandoning her when she needs them the most, a crazy headmaster supposedly come back from the dead and death eaters out for revenge Caesarea has no choice but to hide. It's just her luck that she moves into 221C Baker Street where she will meet past friends that she never thought she would see again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: none of this belongs to us it belongs to J. K. Rowling, to the BBC and to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Chapter 1: Moving to 221C Baker Street

The rain was never ending but she was used to such weather after living in the very heart of Scotland for most of her teen years. The rain pattered against her pale cheeks causing them to sting from the bitter cold. Her midnight black hair fought to come free from the hood of her thick coat that she held with freezing hands to keep upon her head as the strong wind blew around her. She hoped she wouldn't get a cold but knew it was rather hopeless as she could already feel her throat becoming sore and she had already sneezed multiple times through her walk to her new home. She had forgotten to exchange some money into the correct currency which was the only reason she hadn't caught a taxi the very minute she had walked onto the rainy streets. 

A relieved sigh left her lips as she turned the corner and caught the sign that read Baker Street. Hurrying her strides she soon reached a solid black door with the letters 221B written in the centre however the B was sat crookedly causing her to smile in amusement. She wouldn't bother to straighten it she decided with a smile as she quite liked the oddness of it to all the other door numbers. Knocking on the door with her knuckles she waited for someone to answer as she stood on the front step trying to keep out of the rain with the little cover provided from the roof overlay. 

She stood at an angle that allowed her to keep an eye on anything that was going on upon the street from each direction. Ever since she had decided to leave her last home her paranoia had started to act on overdrive. She could always feel that a pair of eyes were upon her making her act overly cautious which in a way was a good thing as she needed to use all the tricks up her sleeve in order to go undetected from the people she had run from. A relieved sigh left her lips as she heard the sound of footsteps from the other side of the door move closer towards her. Soon she would be out of this terrible weather and hopefully her possessions would arrive soon. The delivery men she had paid to deliver her things to the house had promised that they wouldn't take more than an hour to arrive however she would give them an extra half an hour to get through all the traffic in this weather. 

Shaking her head slightly to get rid of her distracting thoughts she smiled just as the door was swung open by an older woman probably in her early sixties. Her hair was starting to grey and age lines lined her brow however the woman was like a ray of sunshine smiling at her in welcome before ushering her into the entrance hall complaining about the weather all the while. "Hello dear you must be Miss Potter?" The old lady asked, "I'm Mrs Hudson you're landlady, we spoke on the phone." She said happily. "Now dear you take off that wet coat and hang it up to dry or you'll catch a cold." She said motherly as she took her wet clothing and hanged it up on a coat rack by the door. Taking a look she caught side of a long black trench coat and a blue scarf however she quickly forgot about the particular items of clothing as she hurried to follow Mrs Hudson further into the building. 

"Now just this way dear. I'm afraid your flat is down these stairs here and well there hasn't been any tenants in 221C for quite a while I'm afraid so the place will probably need a bit of TLC. I hope you don't mind dear but I was unable to do it myself you see. I have a rather bad hip." She explained as she stopped in front of a door with 221C written in silver standing boldly on the front. "That's perfectly fine Mrs Hudson. I'm rather a hard worker it shouldn't take me long to get everything cleaned." 

"Thank you dear," Mrs Hudson smiled before searching in her pockets for something. "Now here is your key and you'll just have to sign the lease and the flat is all yours." Mrs Hudson said handing over a medium sized key the exact same colour of silver which matched the writing on the door. Caesarea thanked Mrs Hudson as she placed the key in her pocket so she could sign the lease and finally move into her new flat. As she read through the document certain phrases caused her to frown in confusion especially as she came to a peculiar line that stated no body parts were to be left lying around the hallway. However the lease seemed reasonable enough if she ignoring the peculiar lines so she quickly signed the lease.

Once the lease was handed back to Mrs Hudson she checked it over quickly before signing it herself then she smiled at Caesarea. "Thank you dear that all seems to be in order. Once you've settled in a bit I'll come back in two hours so I can introduce you to the boys. What do you say?" She asked kindly. "That will be fine Mrs Hudson. I'll see you in a few hours." She replied and with that Caesarea entered her new flat 221C Baker Street. However looking around as she entered a groan left her lips as she took in the state of her new home. She would definitely have her work cut out for her to get the place looking even remotely habitable.


	2. The Cleaning

Chapter Two, The Cleaning 

Caesarea sighed as she looked around at her new flat. The walls were covered in mould and dust and other grime that it smelt rather horrid and reminded her eerily of Grimmauld Place. However she was glad that it wasn't as bad as the Black house. Caesarea took out her wand and decided to clean the bathroom and the kitchen taps first, as well as the bath tub so that she had at least had some clean water in her flat before she went back to the living room to tidy that up next so she had a place to put her stuff while she cleaned the rest of the flat. Looking around the small bathroom she was glad to see that as well as a small sink and toilet there was also a reasonably sized rectangle sized bathtub which had also been made into a shower as a shower head and curtain rail had been added probably from the last owners of the flat.

Casting one Scorgify after another a small smile upturned her lips when she could finally see everything in a clean state. The bathtub, sink and toilet were all made of white porcelain whilst the floor and the bottom half of the four walls were covered in small sea green tiles. Raising her wand she painted the walls a light cream and quickly sent a quick Scorgify to the small window on the wall that had a view of outside so some light could get into the room naturally. Opening the window to air out the room a little she looked around the room and with a nod to herself she left the room to start on the living room area.

As she entered the living room Caesarea decided to open all the windows in the flat to air it out. Once she had cast multiple Scorgify to the whole flat Caesarea was glad to be finally rid of all the mould and grime that had clung to her flat and she was glad to see that natural light was now pouring into the flat through the now clean windows. Looking around the clean living room she decided to start with banishing the thread bear carpets in the bedrooms as well as the living room replacing them with a dark brown carpet for the living room and a forest brown carpet for her bedroom which matched her now emerald coloured walls.

Looking at the dull coloured walls in the living room and kitchen which was only separated from each other by a sliding door with a tattered pine wood frame which she changed to a cherry wood frame. Caesarea flicked her wand at the walls turning them a deep burgundy colour and dark brown tiles in the kitchen to match the carpet that was in the living room. Nodding in satisfaction to the interior of her kitchen and living room Caesarea headed into the second bedroom before her furniture arrived. 

Entering the second bedroom she decided to decorate the room in plain but welcoming colours for when either Severus or Fred and George stayed over. The walls were a pale green the same colour as the tiles in her bathroom whilst the carpet was a rich cream colour. Just as she finished redecorating the bedroom a knock sounded at her front door. Quickly she hid her wand in a holster strapped to her arm before she quickly peeped through the peep hole on her door. She released her breath in relief as she took sight of the man standing behind the door. Letting her heart calm down from its rapid pace slightly she pulled open the door with a welcoming smile. "Hello, Miss Potter?" the man asked. "Yes hi that's me." she replied. "We have your furniture out front would you like me and my men to bring it through?" He asked politely. "Oh yes that would be very helpful thank you." She replied with a grateful smile. 

Quickly she put on her coat and followed the man as he left down the hall. With the help of the two delivery men she soon found herself standing back inside her flat as she took in the sight of her furniture spread throughout the rooms of her flat. The delivery men were helpful enough to put her furniture in the relevant room so all she had to do was place it where she thought it would look best.  
Half an hour later Caesarea was just putting the cherry wood coffee table where she wanted it when there was a knock at the door. "Yoo-hoo. Miss Potter I've come to take you upstairs to meet the boys." Mrs Hudson's voice called through the door.

"I'll be right there Mrs Hudson and you can call me Caesarea if you'd like." Caesarea called back through the door as she stored her wand back into her holster as she had just finished re-arranging her furniture back to how she first had it with the sofa and the two armchairs facing towards the TV that was mounted onto the wall, but they were slightly facing each other so if anyone came around they could have a conversation without being distracted by the TV, the coffee table was now in between the sofa and the first armchair with a small coffee table to the right side of the second armchair.

Caesarea took one last look around her new flat and smiled to herself, happy at the way it looked before leaving her flat and coming face-to-face with Mrs Hudson. "Sorry I took long Mrs Hudson I was just finishing tidying up." Caesarea said apologetically.  
"That's quite alright dear," Mrs Hudson smiled at her before she turned and started up the stairs. "Come on dear I'm going to introduce you to the boys." Mrs Hudson called over her shoulder shaking her head at her over friendly land lady, not that she was complaining Caesarea hurried up after Mrs Hudson.

It didn't take long to reach 221B from her flat whilst Mrs Hudson kept apologising for the state of her flat and the flat they were about to enter as apparently the boys didn't clean up after themselves and that one of them was almost constantly making some crazy experiment. Once they reached the thick black door Mrs Hudson knocked on the door before opening it. "Yoo-hoo Sherlock, John I'd like to introduce you to Miss Caesarea Potter who is moving into 221C downstairs." Mrs Hudson  called as she entered the flat, interrupting what seemed to be an argument between men who were evidently brothers if their similar hair colour and facial structure was anything to go by and the fact that they were arguing like cats and dogs.

"Hi I'm John Watson," the man who was currently sitting on the sofa got up to introduce himself. "Don't mind those two they're always like it when they get together. The one in the chair with the curly hair is Sherlock Holmes and the one in my chair with the umbrella is....."   
"I know Mycroft Holmes." Caesarea interrupted causing everyone to stare at her. "Hello Mike." Caesarea beamed at him using the nickname that only she was allowed to call him.

After a few minutes of silence where Mycroft stared at her in confusion something in his eyes seemed to clear as he looked at the now very familiar girl standing before him. "Caesarea. I'm so glad you’re alright." Mycroft sighed in relief.   
"I wouldn't say alright Mike but I've had worse." Caesarea said with a shrug and a tilt of head. Mycroft stared at the familiar action before he was sucked into the memory of when he first met her.


	3. Mycroft's Memory

Chapter Three: Mycroft's Memory

A harsh wind caused her curly black locks to blow around her face causing her to stumble over a crack in the pavement as her vision was obscured. Angry tears streaked down her pale face as she hurried away from the place she was forced to call home. She didn't take much notice of her surroundings as she walked down Magnolia Crescent, she knew what she would see having walked down the road multiple times when she needed to get away from her relatives. Turning around the corner she strode along Wisteria Walk not stopping until a chill raced through her body. Having lived with the Dursley's she had always needed to rely on her instincts in order to know whether she was stepping on dangerous ground.

It was always best to be out of her uncle's sight when he returned home after a failed business deal. Pausing mid step she knelt down pretending to tie a shoelace of one of her ratty trainers, peeking under lowered lashes at her surroundings. To the left was the park she liked to stay in, the only unbroken swing creaking ominously in time with the wind however, she could feel the burning gaze come from the opposite direction causing her to turn her head in the opposite direction. A gasp left her lips as her emerald eyes met with a pair of golden eyes that shone brightly in the dark. A dark body very much resembling a big shaggy dog was hidden in the shadows of a bush on the opposite side of the road.

Before she could decide whether to run a black SUV rolled into her vision. Taking no notice of the rather expensive looking car Caesarea leaned around the vehicle searching wildly around for the pair of golden eyes. "What are you looking at?" A cold feminine voice drawled. Looking up Caesarea felt her cheeks heat as the woman looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. "N-nothing, I just thought I saw something." Caesarea muttered as she stood brushing down her rumpled jeans feeling self conscious. The woman standing before her was dressed impeccably in a rather expensive looking suit assemble which consisted of a grey knee length pencil skirt with a blazer to match and a White shirt underneath. "Sorry, I should be going." Caesarea stated starting to feel uneasy as the woman continued to look at her and type on her blackberry at the same time. Turning around decisively her black locks swinging in the wind she only got a few steps before the sound of a car door opening caught her attention.  
"What is one so young doing out in this weather?" A male voice asked in a calm voice however Caesarea could still feel her body tense as she prepared to flee. "Do you live around here child?" The voice asked only it seemed to be slightly closer than before. Swallowing her fear Caesarea turned to face the owner of the voice. The first thing she noticed was a black umbrella clutched in one hand. A rather expensive looking grey three piece suit covered his body which was taller than your average medium height and he was slightly round around the middle however it wasn't very much noticeable. The only spot of colour on his person was a red hanker-chief in his top left blazer pocket. After taking in his clothes Caesarea took in his face. He had a rather rounded face however he still had rather defined cheek bones. A thin layer of dark ginger locks with a hint of grey coming through covered his head. A straight nose sat above a pair of rosy lips that were set in a defined frown. However it were his eyes that caught her attention, not their colour which were a silvery blue, but the sparks of emotions that made his eyes sparkle and the silver to become more defined. Hurriedly she took a step away from him as she read the emotions in his eyes. She had all ways been able to tell what emotions a person felt by looking into their eyes and the person’s body language. This rather important looking man was angry, no furious and she wasn't sure she wanted to be around when he took out his anger especially if it was due to something she had done. 

A throat clearing caused her to startle and her cheeks once again burned a bright red as she realised she had been staring. "Sorry sir, I did not mean to stare. I was just on my way home." Caesarea apologised unconsciously biting her lip and pulling at a strand of her hair as she lied. The man took in her posture and slowly stepped forward. However as the child took a quick step back he stopped and noticed the fear in her eyes. "It's all right child, I will not hurt you." He stated in a firm voice as he slowly lifted up his hand noticing how the girl flinched in response. Slowly so as not to scare the girl further he lifted up the hand that held his umbrella and held it out to his side to where his PA still stood watching the scene before her. With a nod the woman stepped forward and took the umbrella from the man. Holding up his hands, palms face outward in a sign of peace he slowly took a step forward again. "See child there is nothing to be frightened of, neither me nor anyone else that works for me would ever think of harming you." The man started in a low calm voice. A shiver raced through Caesarea's body as the wind picked up however she did not take another step back as the man steadily made his way closer towards her. After only a few short minutes but seemed like hours to the child the man was finally standing before her.

"Can you tell me your name? And why you are out here at this time of night as you didn't answer me the first time." the man stated softly so as not to scare Caesarea though she still tensed and looked up at him wearily. "My name is Caesarea sir. I'm just returning home from a friend’s house." She said softly with a small smile that if it had been aimed at anyone other than the man before her they would have believed her lie. However, Mycroft Holmes was a man with many skills and talents and his very job ensured that he was able to tell a lie when it was told. Caesarea bit her lip as she saw in the man's eyes that he knew she was lying. Another shiver ran through her body as the wind picked up again and she flinched when the man suddenly pulled his blazer jacket off his shoulders and placed it over her own. "You are lying little one." The man stated causing her to flinch back a step before she pulled herself together remembering that she was no longer in her uncle’s presence. "I-I'm sorry, I..." she muttered as she kept her eyes intently upon her ratty trainers.

"You do not need to apologise Caesarea and I know you're not heading home from your friends house as no adult would let a child your age on their own at this time of night and from the fact you have that trunk with you and by your body language I can see that you are not telling me the truth." "Ah yes my name is Mycroft Holmes and this is my PA Anthea." Mycroft said pointing to the woman still texting on her blackberry. The woman lifted her head and nodded before going back to her phone. "Now how about you come with me little one and we'll see if we can get something for those injuries you have. I promise not to hurt you." He said with a smile as he held out his hand.

Caesarea stared at his offered hand for a moment debating with herself whether going with the man was a good idea. However he had not yet harmed her and he had offered her a place out of the cold and to tend to her injuries she had got from her uncle. Slowly she placed her hand in his and followed behind him as he led her to the car taking the offered umbrella back from his PA.

Opening the back door he took her trunk and placed it one of the seats in the back of the car before motioning to her to get in. She did so taking the middle seat and she tensed slightly when Mr Holmes slid in behind her and sat in the seat beside her. Anthea the PA had sat in the front passenger seat leaving her alone with Mr Holmes who tapped the roof of the car with the end of his umbrella causing the driver to nod and pull away from the pavement.

Caesarea felt slightly better now that she was out of the cold however she still glanced at the man beside her when she thought he wasn't looking. He seemed to be focused on the going on in the world outside the car window making her tense shoulders relax until she found herself slowly burying herself in the man's jacket as her eyes slid closed and she fell into unconsciousness as she finally felt safe enough to fall asleep.

\----------Mycroft's P.O.V. --------------

A small smile titled his lips as the small child finally fell asleep. He had been watching from the corner of his eye as she had tried to keep her eyes open. However he could still see that she was not truly at peace in sleep as a frown turned down her lips on her pale face. Taking out his phone he sent a text to his PA who was sat in the front passenger seat so as to not scare or overwhelm the child with so many strangers nearby. He was sure he would have all the relevant information about the child within the hour. He could see that the young girl had been hurt by someone, a family member he had deduced from what he had seen of the child and his deductions have never steered him wrong since he started his job no matter what his younger brother thought on the matter. 

He sat in silence so as not wake the sleeping child trying to deduce what would be the best course of action in relation to the child. She would not be going back to who ever had harmed her that he was certain of. He loathed child abusers especially since he was unable to protect his own brother from one many years ago. 

\---------------Caesarea's P.O.V. -------

A yawn left her chapped lips as she slowly awoke from her pleasant dream. She tried to close her eyes and bury her head in her fluffy pillow to hide way from the bright light. However a confused frown came upon her lips as she remembered that she had no pillow unless you counted the pile of feathers that her owl had been nice enough to gift her. Fully awake she shot up in a sitting position causing a pained groan to leave her mouth as she agitated her injuries. Looking around she realized she was in a rather large study. A warm fire was lit in a fireplace that stood on the wall in front of her making the room pleasantly warm. In front of her sat a small coffee table made out of glass and mahogany that was stood upon a burgundy hearth rug. 

To each side of the table sat two black leather armchairs which matched the rather comfortable leather sofa she lay upon. The only other pieces of furniture on the room were multiple bookcases stocked full of a variety of books and folders as well as a sturdy looking desk also made out of mahogany that Mr Holmes sat behind on another black leather chair. 

A frown marred his face as he flipped though several important looking documents however he looked up as she pulled the blanket that had been laid on her up to her chin and pulled her sock clad feet up so that she could prop her chin on her knees as she looked at him. However before he could speak a flap of wings came from behind and a grin came upon her face as she recognized the white bundle of feathers that flew through the open window to land upon her shoulder. "Hedwig!" Caesarea exclaimed stroking her owl’s soft white feathers with a smile upon her lips as Hedwig gave her soft peck upon the cheek in greeting. The two greeted each other completely forgetting that someone else was in the room until Hedwig screeched and spread her wings hovering in front of her human protectively as another taller male walked closer with a slightly awed expression upon his face before he quickly hid his emotions under a blank mask. 

"Hey, it's all right girl Mr Holmes won't hurt me." Caesarea stated in a calm voice stroking her owl upon her feathery head when she calmed and sat back upon her shoulder. "I'm sorry Mr Holmes; Hedwig doesn't really like strangers very much." She gave a sheepish little smile to the man who was now leaning on his desk with his arms crossed watching her with his sharp gaze causing her to shift uncomfortably upon the leather sofa. "You have an owl." he stated Caesarea bit her lip debating whether to answer the rhetorical question. Seeing an eyebrow raise as she stayed silent she nodded her head in answer. He watched her for another few minutes before reaching behind himself and picking up a rather thin folder. "My PA was able to find a few reports and the like from your school records up until you were approximately the age of eleven but after that there's nothing. There is also no official record of you having any legal guardians since your parents died when you were about a year old." he said with a frustrated sigh as he looked through the folder to make sure he hadn't missed anything. 

Caesarea gulped nervously and looked at Hedwig who rubbed her head softly on her cheek in comfort. Taking a steadying breath Caesarea answered the unasked question though she stayed staring at the hand that wasn't stroking Hedwig. "Mr Holmes?" Caesarea called gaining Mycroft's attention. "The reason why there's nothing else to find is because my aunt and uncle didn't send me to any secondary school. I go to a private school that my parents had enrolled me into when I was a baby as they both went there when they were eleven." Caesarea answered before he could interrupt. Glancing at him she could see that he was frowning at her again in confusion.

"Yes but there should still be some sort of documentation stating what private school you attend. I'll need you to tell me what school you attend so that i can put it on file. Then I'll have a chat to whoever is in charge." Mycroft said with a frown on his face. Caesarea looked at Mycroft nervously she knew that Muggles weren't meant to know about the Wizarding World and that she could already be in trouble with the Ministry of Magic for blowing up aunt Marge but Mr Holmes had been kind enough to take her away from the Dursleys and to give her a place to stay in his house even though she was a freak, so the least she could do was to tell him the truth. Sighing Caesarea looked up from her hands to look at Mr Holmes who was patiently waiting for her to answer. 

"I don't go to any normal school sir..." She began hesitantly however she was interrupted as Mr Holmes moved forward to kneel before her and placed one of his large hands on top of her much smaller ones that were much more scarred and calloused than even his after all the hard work she had to do for the Dursleys. "It is alright child; there is nothing wrong with needing to attend a special school. Now which school do you attend little one?" he asked politely still holding her hands comfortingly. "I'm not supposed to tell you sir. The school I go to isn't like that. It's for children who are special, gifted. We're different than normal people. The Dursleys don't like me because I'm a freak sir. I can do....... because I can do m-magic S-Sir." Caesarea stuttered looking away from Mr Holmes and looked towards Hedwig and started to stroke her feathered head.

There was a stunned silence as Mycroft seemed to process what he had been told and Caesarea continued to stroke Hedwig as she refused to look at Mycroft no matter how hard he tried to gain her attention. After a few minutes of Caesarea shifting in her seat nervously Mycroft decided to break the silence. "You are not a freak child. I do have some knowledge about your secret society however I am afraid I only have a few solid facts of which to go by however I can assure you child you are no freak and anyone who tells you as such are lying through their teeth do you understand?" Mycroft stated through clenched teeth trying to keep his anger under control. To tell a young child that they were a freak, an abomination would all ways strike heavily to his heart and cause an icy rage to fill him. There had once been a time when he had been called such horrible names however he had learnt to hide his differences however his brother was another matter entirely and he could still remember a time many years ago when he was still just a young boy and as he gave comfort to his much younger brother as he cried on his lap after being bullied for being slightly different than others.

Caesarea looked at him nervously and hesitantly nodded her head but Mycroft could tell she didn't really believe him. However he knew it would take time so he smiled at her reassuringly before rising to his feet. "Now as there is no documentation in your file since you turned eleven we will have to fill it out now. Do not worry child I promise to keep your secret. However, there's a slight issue involving your guardianship." Mycroft stated as he again flipped through her file. "A problem sir?" Caesarea asked biting her lip between her teeth causing Mycroft to walk towards her again and remove her lip from her teeth ignoring the young girls flinch as he did so. "Do not do that child you'll hurt your lip." He stated before taking a seat beside her and holding out her file towards her until she took it from him. 

"Take a look child, see here this is where the names of your official guardians should be however as you can see there is no such names meaning you do not have any legal guardians, can you tell me how you came to be in the so called care of your current guardians child?" Mycroft asked trying to keep his face expressionless as he took in the sight of the child and the so called care of her current guardians. "I was left on their doorstep by the headmaster and two other teachers from my school. They said I had to live with my last remaining living relatives due to my mother’s sacrifice in order to protect me which created blood wards but they are only able to work if I'm living with a relative of my mothers." Caesarea stated remembering the many times she had begged the headmaster to allow her to live anywhere else but the Dursley's and all ways getting the same answer and twinkling blue eyes from the headmaster.

"So you live with some family members, your aunt and uncle i believe you mentioned, can you tell me there names?" Mycroft asked calmly although internally he was thinking of ways to make them pay for what they had done to the child. It was rather unnerving how much he wished to protect the child after knowing her for such a short time. The only other person he had ever felt such feelings towards was his little brother, not that Sherlock would believe such a thing considering he thought him to be his archenemy. "My aunt and uncle are called Petunia and Vernon Dursley sir, do I have to go back to them once you put them as my legal guardians?" Caesarea asked in nearly a whisper trying to hide her disappointment as she thought that he would return her to the Dursley's.

"What makes you think that I'll put your relatives down as your legal guardian’s child after the way that they have treated you? From what I have observed from your words and actions I can deduce that your relatives have not cared greatly for you since you were placed on their doorstep and I have known a few people who have been subject to child abuse much the same as you have child." He stated causing Caesarea to turn her face away in shame. However she could not ignore Mr Holmes for long as he knelt in front of her and lightly took her face in his hand so that she would look at him. "It is not your fault child, your relatives are the ones who are at fault, and no one should ever lay a hand on a child they should be protected and cherished not abused as you have. Your relatives are the ones in the wrong do you understand child and I give you my promise that I will do everything within my power to make sure you do not return to them." Mycroft stated firmly his blue eyes sparking with an inner fire that only showed due to him having lost control of his emotions after giving his passionate speech to the child.

"Now, child, as for the matter of whose going to have Guardianship over you. Would you like to come and stay with me at my house? It would be no problem as I have plenty of empty rooms at my home, all I'll have to do is get Anthea to let the staff know that you'll be coming home with me and they'll have a room ready by the time we get home and it won't take long for Anthea, who is my personal assistant by the way if you didn't know all ready, to get all the paperwork filled out and signed by the right people. You could even take on my last name as my ward however you do not have to if you do not wish to. However, you should know that I do not have much of a family except for my parents and little brother who I'm afraid I don't see very often what with being busy with my job." Mycroft carried on before calming himself as he realised he had started to ramble to the child. 

Caesarea looked at Mycroft nervously before turning to look at Hedwig who hooted reassuringly rubbing her feathered head against Caesarea's cheek causing her to giggle. There was silence in the room as she seemed to think over what Mycroft had suggested as she didn't really know the man, but he was the first adult she felt she could trust. She didn't even feel that way with her Professor's or Mr and Mrs Weasley but she trusted Mr Weasley more than she did Mrs Weasley just not as much as Mr Holmes. Caesarea looked at Mycroft again absentmindedly chewing on her bottom lip again as she slowly nodded her head. "I accept your offer Sir. I would like to come and live with you but I'd earn my keep. I'll ... I'll cook and clean and do all the chores....." Caesarea said frantically but Mycroft cut her off.

"There will be no need for that child. You will not be doing any chores while at my home the only thing I ask you to do is to keep your room tidy and to tidy up after yourself. I have staffs that do the rest of the cleaning, cooking etc. As my ward you will be treated as a member of my family while at my home if you wish it, you'll have a better life then you did when you were with your relative’s child. And the first thing we will do when we get to our home is to heal you and get some proper food down you, and then it is up to you what you do afterwards though you are not to go to bed too late as you will need sleep to heal." Mycroft said as he got up, walking to his desk where he pressed the intercom where he asked Anthea to fill in the forms in order to gain guardianship of the child and then ordered her to bring them to his office for him to sign so that he could get all of the legal necessities out of the way. 

After Mycroft had finished talking to Anthea he returned to sit next to Caesarea, talking to her to try to get her to feel more comfortable around him but also to get to know her and for her to get to know him so it wouldn't feel so awkward as she would from now on become his Ward, he also wanted to help her overcome and heal from what had happened to her but he couldn't do that unless she trusted him, and he could see that she didn't really trust him, not yet at least.

**

After Anthea had returned to the office after filing away all of the necessary documents that had been filled out to make her his ward, including Caesarea's file into a top secret file that only he and his PA had access to they got into Mycroft's SUV where he and Caesarea carried on their conversation but she had gotten quiet since Anthea had joined them as she didn't really seem to trust the closed off but hard working woman. Mycroft looked at Caesarea and saw that she was slowly drifting off to sleep with her head on his shoulder when she was nearly flung out of her seat as the car came to a sudden stop, she only stayed in her seat because of the arm he had wrapped around her to keep her still as she slept. "Driver, Anthea why have we suddenly stopped you nearly flung Caesarea out of her ......." but Mycroft's angry exclamation died in his throat as the door on Caesarea's side was roughly pulled open and a hand shot in to pull her roughly from the car. Recovering from his shock Mycroft quickly got out of the car.

"Let go of my child immediately!" Mycroft ordered as he took in the sight of the large built man who had hold of his frightened child. When the man only tightened his hold on the child he now considered his he walked forward with a dangerous glint in his eye as he griped hold of his umbrella tightly. Before the man who was known to be called the British government could even get close to his frightened little one a loud pop echoed around the area and before his eyes the man and his child vanished into thin air.

Standing in slight shock for only a moment caused to be a mistake as another man came up behind him and held him roughly so he could not react in defence. He only hoped his young ward would kept safe until he could find her again and bring her back home. However that would not be the case as another young woman who wore what looked to be an old fashioned dress cast one word 'Obliviate'. After a few minutes Mycroft blinked repeatedly and shook his head to clear his slightly muddled thought before looking around at the deserted area. No one was in sight except for his driver and PA who both looked slightly out of sorts however suddenly remembering he was on his way to his brother’s apartment they got back into their car and started to drive towards London.


	4. Introductions and Explanations

**Chapter Four, Introductions and Explanations**   
  
Mycroft blinked a few times as he remembered what had happened that night he had found Caesarea. Looking at the young woman standing in front of him who he knew had gone through far too much for her young age caused a pulse of rage to go through him as he thought about his memories being erased and his child being taking from him. He was sure she was still officially his Ward he would have to get Anthea to double check however just to make sure. "What the hell is going on?" Sherlock shouted looking from Mycroft to Caesarea. "Mycroft how do you know this woman?"  
"Sherlock language!" Mrs. Hudson exclaimed glaring at Sherlock with disapproval. Sherlock pulled a face but settled back down into his chair and apologised to Mrs Hudson.  
  
"Can someone please explain what's going on before Sherlock throws a temper tantrum?" John asked. Caesarea smirked and hid her giggles behind her hand as Mycroft smirked openly at Sherlock as he glared at him and John. Mycroft looked at Caesarea and gave her the look that said, 'you can explain' as he didn't really understand parts of it and he'd like to know who had wiped his memory and took Caesarea from him. Caesarea sighed as she saw the look she had become rather adept at reading other peoples facial expressions. Pulling a face she strode purposefully to the sofa and took a seat waiting for the other to settle down them. "Well introductions are in order I suppose. My name's Caesarea Lissette Kira Potter and well I met Mr Holmes when I was thirteen years old."  
  
"How did you meet my brother as he never helps anyone unless he can get something out of it?" Sherlock snapped glaring at Mycroft as he interrupted Caesarea.  
  
"Ah, that is a rather interesting story." Mycroft stated as he got comfortable in one of his brothers leather high back chairs. "Well please do continue brother." Sherlock replied mockingly. John shook his head at the two brothers who couldn't even stop arguing to find out about this woman, Caesarea. "How old are you if you don't mind me asking it's just you look a little young to be living by yourself? Where are your parents?" John asked though he instantly regretted it when he saw her flinch backwards and tears to fill her emerald green eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." John said he was getting a bad feeling about what had happened to this woman just from looking at her, she was covered in scars and some only looked roughly a year old.  
  
"I'm nineteen and my parents were murdered when I was one. And before you ask I don't have any other family as they're all dead too murdered by the man who killed my parents and his followers. Though I have an aunt from my mother’s side but she doesn't want anything to do with me. She hates me because I have this gift the same as mum and dad and my aunt and uncle hate me for having it they made sure of that when I was growing up that I knew they didn't want me.  
  
I met Mycroft when I was thirteen as I ran away from my aunt’s house; I was sitting in the street outside of a park in Little Whinging when his car pulled up. It took me awhile to trust him and to get into the car as I don't really trust people but I finally got in the car as I felt safe with Mycroft which is weird as I don't trust men that much after living with my," Caesarea stopped for a minute she didn't want to say about her home life but she knew they wouldn't trust her reasons for going with Mycroft when she said she didn't really trust people taking a steadying breath Caesarea continued, "abusive aunt and uncle." Caesarea ignored the three sharp intakes of breath and she knew Mycroft was remembering.  
  
"I'll take over from here Rea." Mycroft said smiling sadly at the girl opposite him. "I took Rea to my office where she told me everything where I found out she wasn't even meant to be with her aunt and uncle and nor was it legal for to be there as after her parents died she was dumped on their doorstep by the headmaster of Caesarea's boarding school. I got Anthea to find all the necessary paper work and I adopted her as my Ward,"  
  
"You. You adopted a little girl as your Ward?" Sherlock asked shocked.  
"Yes brother mine now can you stop interrupting." Mycroft snapped. "As I was saying I adopted Caesarea as my Ward. We were on our way home when the car stopped suddenly nearly throwing Caesarea out of her seat as she had fallen asleep when she was pulled out of the car and taken from me as I tried to get her back a man with a long grey beard pointed this stick at me and I didn't remember anything until just now and I remember Caesarea just screaming for me to help her before she was taken. Caesarea I'm so sorry." Mycroft said he felt guilty for not putting up more of a fight for her.  
  
There was a stunned silence while everyone digested what they had been told when John broke the silence by asking the question that was on everyone’s mind. "You lost your memories by a stick being pointed at you?" John asked sceptically but Caesarea answered instead.  
"The man who took me from Mycroft was my manipulative headmaster Dumbledore. He took me from Mycroft because he didn't want me to grow up feeling loved as he wanted to be able to control me so much so that I'd sacrifice myself in the war that finished last year. It was against the man who killed my parents and his followers who were just going round killing whoever they wanted. Dumbledore was the head of the otherwise in the war and he controlled people for the greater good as he said he hardly even let me spend time with my godfathers before they were killed. The stick pointed at Mycroft is a wand. In England and every country in the world there are secret societies of witches and wizards hidden in plain sight of the non-magical people, before you say anything Sherlock I know this because I'm a witch." Caesarea told them looking at the shocked faces in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and thanks to all who have read this story


	5. His Ward is a Witch!

**Chapter Five, His Ward is a Witch!**

There was silence in the room for a couple of minutes as everyone digested what had been said they were all angry at what this girl had been through by what she'd told them and what she hadn't told them. John knew just from looking at her (as did Sherlock and Mycroft) that she had been on the front lines of this war and by her tense posture they could tell that she was still being hunted down by these people. "Perhaps I should go and make some tea." Mrs. Hudson stated as she bustled down the stairs towards her flat.

"So you're a witch?" Sherlock asked as he gazed at Caesarea intently. She gave a small smile and nodded a blush steadily rising to her cheeks as Sherlock kept his penetrating gaze on her. She had to wonder what he could deduce from looking at her. She had kept up with the many cases the man had helped to solve and she found herself rather fascinated by the man. Mycroft watched the by play between the two in silence a slight smirk hidden behind his hand.

"What can you do then? Show me something you can do?" Sherlock asked rather excitedly. Caesarea smiled at his enthusiasm glad the men in the room did not believe her to be an unnatural freak because of her magic. She could see John also watching with a curious expression. Caesarea pulled out her holly wand and gave it a flick causing a book that lay upon the table to rise until it was eye level with a beaming Sherlock who quickly waves his hand beneath the book.

Caesarea lowered the book back down and before Sherlock could ask anything she turned the wooden table into a pig. John and Sherlock both exclaimed whilst the two brothers quickly moved from their chairs. Mycroft making the movement look more planned than Sherlock’s sudden leap from his chair. Caesarea giggled before changing the table back to its original form. "Well that was informative." John stated calmly as he stared at the table.

"That's only a few things we can do. We have our own world hidden from the non-magical world. We have our own schools that teach us things such as potions, charms, transfiguration, and other such classes." Caesarea explained to the growing interest of the three men in the room. "You have to promise not to tell anyone though. Really I'm not supposed to tell you but as Mycroft is my guardian and you are practically family I'm able to get passed the charm that keeps my people from telling those who aren't already in the know.” Caesarea stated seriously looking at each man in the eye until they nodded in agreement.

“There is no need to worry my dear. Due to my job I already know about your world and Sherlock and John are very good at keeping secrets. Aren’t I correct brother?” Mycroft asked with a raised eyebrow. Sherlock grimaced and quickly looked away from his brother but nodded nonetheless. Caesarea could tell that there was a story to go with that rather cryptic comment. Mycroft sat back in the chair he had vacated and looked at Caesarea waiting until he had her full attention before speaking again.

“Now about your guardianship. I know you are now old enough to not need a guardian anymore however I believe I am still considered to be your guardian. I have contacted Anthea and she should be here soon with the legal papers. I would very much like to get to know you Rae. You are still my ward and if you agree I was thinking that maybe you could move into my manor.” Mycroft asked the young girl.

“But what about my flat?” Caesarea asked as she bit her lip. She had all ways remembers Mycroft, the man who had called her his child. She had all ways wanted a grown up that would love her and share her burdens and if Mycroft was being genuine with her offer she felt very much tempted by his offer. “You can of course keep your flat. You will then have somewhere to live if you ever want to get away from the manor.” Mycroft said with a smile.

"Thank you Mike but is it alright if I stay here for awhile to settle in you can always come round for dinner so we can catch up as I missed you. I wanted to come back but I couldn't Dumbledore was watching me and the war became more fierce after my fifth year at Hogwarts and it became to dangerous for anyone to go out by themselves. The war finished a few months ago and some of my friends abandoned me turns out they were only using me to end the war." Caesarea said sadly tears rolling down her face.

Sherlock in an uncharacteristic display of compassion handed her a handkerchief sitting next to her on the sofa and putting his arm around her shoulders rubbing her back soothingly. As they waited for Mrs Hudson to bring up the tea and for Anthea to arrive with the needed documents the four of them sat and got to know each other a bit better each telling Caesarea about themselves and her in turn telling them about herself, the war and why she had moved here in the first place as Voldemort's follows were after her out for revenge.

Mycroft, John and surprisingly Sherlock had all promised to look out for her Sherlock had even got her to agree to come on a case with him as she already had an interview with Lestrade in two weeks time. Though Mycroft had promised grievous bodily harm if anything happened to Caesarea. During their talk (with Caesarea doing more demonstrations for them though mainly Sherlock as she got butterflies in her stomach whenever he spoke to her, though she ignored it) Mrs Hudson came up I to the room with tea for all of them.

They soon started on a discussion about Sherlock's dangerous experiments which were started by Mrs Hudson and John not that they owned up to it when there was a knock at the door. John went down to answer it which turned out to be Anthea with the needed documents. John led her back up to his and Sherlock's flat where Mycroft stood waiting with his hand held out in front of him.

Entering the flat Anthea handed the forms over to Mycroft who read though them thoroughly before signing them and handed them over to Caesarea who copied Mycroft's actions and handed them to Anthea with a grateful smile before throwing herself at Mycroft and hugging him around the waist with all her might as she finally let herself break down after five years she was back in her guardians strong safe arms.

Sherlock looked at them with John and Mrs Hudson and he was shocked at his brothers happy smile as he ran his fingers through Rea's hair but what shocked him more was the feeling of jealousy he got as he saw the girl in his brothers arms.


	6. Sherlock's Weird Behaviour

Chapter Six, Sherlock's Weird Behaviour

"Now," Mycroft stated. "Can we get back to the matter at hand?" He asked the room though everyone knew it was directed at Sherlock who just carried on playing his violin completely ignoring his brothers raised eyebrows. "As you know the memory stick containing the missile plans has been stolen Sherlock, and I need not tell you what would happen if it fell into the wrong hands.

Andrew West, known as Westie to his friends, was the last person known to have the memory stick but was found dead early this morning on the tracks of Battersea with his head caved in. He was last seen last night by his fiancée around ten o clock." Mycroft informed them handing Sherlock a large brown folder but when he didn't take it Mycroft sighed and handed it to John. "You will look into it won't you Sherlock." Mycroft stated more than asked.

"Can't busy." Sherlock said tersely and carried on playing his violin but he hadn't taken his eyes off of Caesarea since she entered the room causing her to blush slightly. Sighing as he realised he was wasting his breath Mycroft bid John and Caesarea goodbye, though he promised to catch up with her soon before leaving the flat. "Why did you tell Mycroft you were busy?" John asked Sherlock incredulously. "You have nothing on, not one single case. That's why the wall took a pounding." John continued pointing to the bright yellow smiley face and the multiple gun shots in the wall above Caesarea's head.

"I'm not going to tell my brother that am I?" Sherlock asked rhetorically still not taking his eyes off of Caesarea. "It will just give my brother the satisfaction."

"Oh I see," John said as if everything made sense and it probably did. "So you just turn down the first case you've had in weeks because of your sibling rivalry?" John asked incredulously. "I think you've hit the nail on the head there John." Caesarea said shaking her head. "It was nice meeting the pair of you but I have my things to unpack."

"Do you need any help?" John asked.

"Thanks but I'll manage its just small things really than I'll need to get some food in. Anyway good luck on the case Sherlock, John." With that Caesarea bid goodbye but before she could step out of the door Sherlock shouted after her. "Dinner?" Sherlock shouted. "What?" Caesarea asked confused. She looked to John to see if had any idea on what was going on but he seemed as confused as she was, apparently this was the first time Sherlock had acted like this with another person, especially a woman. Interesting.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight at seven?" Sherlock asked as he walked towards her. Caesarea noticed that his dressing gown had come open slightly showing his blue stripy pyjama bottoms and his chest as he'd obviously forgone on the top last night and had to keep from blushing. "Im sorry Sherlock but I have a lot of unpacking to do. I'd loved to but as I said I have to finish unpacking all the boxes and get some food in the fridge. I'm really sorry." Caesarea said apologetically.

"But you're a witch." Sherlock said unperturbed by being turned down no matter how reluctantly she'd done it. Seeing their confused faces Sherlock rolled his eyes at them but Caesarea had a feeling it was directed more at John then it was her especially by the wink he gave her. "Your a witch so couldn't you just magic everything into its place?" Sherlock asked.

"I could but not everything can be moved by magic," Caesarea told them. "Not only that but the Ministry will know where I am if I do too much magic. It will notify them that there is a witch in the area and they may decide to come here and investigate. Since I'm trying to hide from them as there is still some of Voldemort's followers who work at the Ministry that are searching for me I don't believe it would be very smart to use too much magic would it?"

"No I guess it wouldn't." Sherlock conceded as he bowed his head over his joined hands looking like he was doing a pray. "That's his thinking position apparently." John told her noticing her confused expression. "Shut up John." Sherlock snapped at him. "I have an idea," Sherlock stated turning back to Caesarea. "John and I will help you unpack and when we're nearly done John can go and get you some food, though if it gets too late you can eat breakfast with us in the morning as I've already booked a table for us at the restaurant in North Thumbbland Street at seven.

John your welcome to join us if you wish though it may be awkward." Sherlock mused his head tilting to the side. Realising they weren't going to get out of this Caesarea and John agreed. "Great I'll just get changed while John goes down and helps you." With that Sherlock left for his bedroom. Shaking her head at him in amusement Caesarea led John down to her flat ignoring his apologies about Sherlock.


End file.
